Unnamed, for Now
by Souja O
Summary: Jiro gets beat up after trying to save someome. Shu gets stuck with an evil bunny. JiroOC? JiroKluke? ShuOC? ShuKluke? On Hiatus because of homework...
1. Jiro to the Rescue?

Unnamed, for now

_Disclaimer: I don't own the real Blue Dragon characters or places & probably never will (you never know). I don't know who does either so, yeah .But I do have property over those I make up (how'd you like them apples LAW). Wow this is my shortest disclaimer yet. BALOOGA _

_Read & Review_

_KAREN1011 _

_AGES _Jiro-19

Isabel – 18 (read my profile for more info.)

Kluke- 18

Shu- 19

**--WHO KNOWS WHERE--**

Jiro looked around; he'd been walking around for hours. Suddenly he heard a scream. He followed the sound and came to two guys ganging up on some girl. _Probably going to regret getting involved,_ he thought to himself but went anyway. "Hey you. Leave her alone!" he called to them. The figures hesitated for a second and returned to torturing the poor girl. Aggravated he tried again, "Didn't you hear me? I said leave her alone." This time the figures turned around to reveal that they weren't human at all, but goblins. Before he could call out Minotaur one of them punched him in the gut. Jiro held his stomach. _Yup, definitely regretting_.

The creature tried throwing another punch; Jiro dodged out of the way but got slammed in the back by the other one. He staggered a little but got hit on the back of his head by the other one. He managed to kick it back but the other just countered by smacking down his head. _Don't they ever let up? _ He thought to himself. After a few more hits Jiro smacked his head on a tree and fell down. He could feel the blood dripping down his forehead. The Beasts muttered something to each other & smirked. They then both summoned their shadows. Jiro's vision was going cloudy. _ I guess this is how I die,_ both creatures were charging up what looked like a powerful attack. Jiro blinked and breathed heavily, _just wish I could have done more._ Jiro looked up. The girl was standing in front of him. He tried to tell her to move away; but didn't have the strength to, _no run away, _he thought. She looked back as if she knew what he was thinking. Jiro was rapidly loosing consciousness,_ run away. _ Then everything went black.

**--END CHAPTER 1--**

**ME:** How odd. First chapter and I still can't think of anything else. Just for future chapters, do you guys want it to end happily or sadly?

**JIRO:** How do I die in the first chapter??

**ME:** You don't.

**JIRO:** Then where am I? And who's that girl?

**ME:** You'll find out if the readers review.

**JIRO(**to readers**)****:** You guys heard her. Review if you want to see how this story ends.

**ME:** Welllll, that's all I have to say. Hope you liked the story. KAREN1011 out! (Does superman pose and flies through roof)


	2. Kiriki and Bunny

Chapter: _Disclaimer – I own none of the original Blue Dragon characters _

**---LATER--**-

Jiro woke up with a start. _Where am I? _Was his first thought, _did I-_ a wave of pain rushed over him. Jiro clutched his middle area, _Guess not,_ he looked around and noticed his shoes & shirt on a nearby chair; he looked down at himself & saw that his whole torso had been bandaged. He felt his head and found that it had been bandaged too.

_If I'm not dead, then where am I?_

"Oh, you're awake," Jiro looked up and saw the girl come in with a tray. She felt his cheek and smiled, "guess your fever died down." Jiro was just quiet and kept staring at her_, Say something you idiot, _he thought to himself.

"Thank you," he said shyly. The girl turned around & handed him a glass of water.

"You're welcome," she answered, "_I_ should be the one thanking you." Jiro didn't understand, he'd been beaten up & _she_ was probably the one who had saved _him._ The girl turned around, "Izzy, he's finally awake!"

"Oh. So he's not dead… well that sucks."

"*sigh*, Izzy, stop being so mean." the other female sighed.

"Fine Kluke." the one called Izzy said.

Jiro's mind still wandered, _where am I?_

"If you must know, you're at our house."

_Okay… weird, and where is that?_

"Oh, that's easy, It's-," 'Izzy' cupped 'Kluke's' mouth.

_Even stranger. It's like they can-_

"Read minds?" Kluke and 'Izzy' said in unison.

"Uh, ok." Jiro sweat dropped.

"Don't ask. I mean really."

Jiro's eye's widened, _Shu! He's probably gotten himself lost by now! _

"If you want to know where your friend is, we should probably talk to Kiriki."

"Kiriki? Izzy are you sure?"

"I don't know. How badly does he want to find his friends?" she said pointing to Jiro.

"Um, I don't want to impose…"

"Okay, we go tomorrow."

**---- Shu's P.O.V. ----**

_So tired,_ I thought to myself. My feet felt like giant bubbles.

I looked down at them, I'd taken off my shoes ages ago. Yes, I know, not my brightest idea; especially since I was going to be walking on a cobblestone road looking for Jiro.

_Jiro… When I find you! Ohh I'm gonna…_

I felt a little bit woozy; I looked to my left and saw a little bunny. I walked over to pet it but it was eaten by a snake. _Poor Bunny._

I looked to my right and saw a dancing sushi. It was black and had salmon stuffing. For no apparent reason I started dancing along with it. _Ha, ha! Funny Sushi._ I waved to the sushi and walked on further.

I looked to the left again and saw a bunny chewing on a snake's head. It turned around and looked at me with beady little red eyes. _Okay… little bit odd…_

I turned around and started to walk, the bunny lifted the same hind paw as I lifted foot _How cute!! _I thought cheerfully to myself.

I continued walking down the road. After a few minutes I heard shuffling. I turned around to see the bunny. I continued again on my way, Ignoring the bunny. After a few seconds I heard more shuffling. Again I turned around to see that same bunny, strangely looking bigger.

_Weird…_ I walked on, now every few steps I heard a shuffling noise and turned around to see the bunny, looking bigger and bigger.

I heard the shuffling noise again. I turned around once more to see the bunny looking innocent. I sweat dropped and tried to walk away. There was a green aura that surrounded the rabbit. It opened its mouth unnaturally wide to reveal slick, white, glistening, fangs…

I ran as fast as my feet would let me, not minding the cuts and bruises I was developing.

I accidently tripped on a log (cough, cough, twig) and fell headfirst down a hill. I opened m eyes to the feet of someone.

"Hiya! I'm Kiriki!" she said politely. In her hands was the 'demon rabbit'.

_This will not end well…_I thought to myself.

**----END CHAPTER 2---**

**Shu:** So he ain't dead?

**Me:** Yeah, I said that.

**Jiro: **Who's Kiriki?

**Me:** I will tell you in the next chapter!

**Izzy:** Yay! I'm finally recognized. (sparkles in eyes)

**Kluke:** On to fame and Fortune!

(Spurts them with hose)

**Me: **First dry up. : 3

And so here's the second chappie, (which was a lot harder to do since Blue Dragon got discontinued on YTV).

**Izzy: **Read and Review!!!

**Me: **And thank-you to the following peoples!

Yamadori: Thankies muchies!

Edward-Elric-in-red: Thankies! And as you can see it was Kluke! : 3

bolt is an awesome movie!!!!!: Quite frankly I don't know. : 3 Thanx for reviewing!

judith9: Thanx hun! Though you did review on my name… : 3

LatentExpression: Thanks… I think…


	3. Something to Hide

Chapter 3: Old Wounds.

_Disclaimer__: Blue Dragon doesn't belong to me… how sad. ___

_ Enjoy!_

**-----**** THE NEXT DAY ****-------**

I woke up to something that sounded like sniffling. I felt something warm on my ear.

At the same time it was damp and smooth. I didn't want to wake up so I flipped to the other side, covering my head.

I felt the sniffling on the other side too. Still not willing to get up I stuffed my head under the covers.

I heard hissing and felt something wet drip onto my head. I opened my eyes to a set of fangs and a hole of darkness.

My eyes snapped open as far as they could go, I screamed loudly.

Someone came into the room, "Hello there…" I started screaming again.

She put her hands on her hips, "Well that was rude."

The bunny scurried over to her. She awaited it and held it close with open arms.

"Uh, okay…" I tried to start a conversation, "who are you?"

"Kiriki at your service!" she chirped happily.

"I'm Shu."

"Oh, and this is bunny. You wanna pet him?"

"Sure," as I reached over and tried to pet it, it bared its fangs and growled at me! Kiriki seemed completely oblivious to this.

"I think he's hungry," she said petting its head, "what about you?"

"No not really," my stomach growled loudly (insert sweat drop), "Maybe a little…"

**00000000000**

Jiro awoke to a soft nudge. He opened his eyes to see Kluke. The wall behind her was lit with sunlight, making her eyes gleam. There was a smell of bacon wafting through the room.

"Wake up sleepy head," she had a smile on her face, "I'm not sure how much longer Izzy can take of-"

"KLUKE! IF YOU DON'T GET YOURSELF DOWN HERE I'M COMING UP!"

"Coming! Just give a sec!"

"Fine! But just a second."

Kluke rolled her eyes.

"How much older than you is she?"

"Six minutes," Kluke said, going out the door.

Jiro descended the stairs after he'd gotten ready. He saw Izzy holding Kluke's hand; she was applying something to it.

"How many times have I told you not to touch the stove before you put on mitts?"

"Sorry Izzy…"

"It's okay," Izzy said with a smile.

A smile made its way across Jiro's lips. It reminded him of his sisters. This brought the joy of memories and the pain of losing them.

"Oh, I'm gonna go get Jiro," Kluke was just about to go but Izzy stopped her.

"I'll get him," she said (um, how to explain it…) Izzy-like.

Jiro, still at the top of the stairs, went to the room he had woken up in.

"You don't have to pretend you just got up," she perceived, almost sighing.

"How did you…"

Izzy put her hand on her head, she ran it through her hair, "Mind reading, remember?"

"Oh, yeah…"

"And it isn't bad to feel sad every once in a while," she turned around and stopped at the frame, "It can stop you from making horrible mistakes…," the look in her eyes was blank and remorseful, but only for a second.

"I'll be down in a second," Jiro said silently, not wanting to open up old wounds… maybe he'd talk about it later.

"Oh, sure…," Izzy replied, re-descending down the stairway.

_I guess everyone has something to hide…_

**--- END ---**

**Me:** And that's chapter… what is this?

**Isabella: **Three, its chapter three.

**Jiro:** You're stuck with crazy!

**Shu:** You're stuck with psycho!

**Girls:** Excuse me?!

**Boys:** Nothing…

**Maromaru: **Girls… pretty girls… let me in!

**Me:** What do you think? Should he come? 

**Everyone:** Thanks for reading!

**Bunny:** Remember to review!

**Shu:** Demon Bunny!


	4. Ye wise Melon

Chapter 4:

_Disclaimer__: I don't own Blue Dragon and I'm not sure who does. I only own Kiriki, Bunny and Izzy._

**--- Later in the Day---**

"Cloth?" Isabel asked, not looking up from her checklist.

"Check!"

"Basket?"

"Yup!"

"Food?" Kluke questioned.

"Oh I left it on the table!" Izzy sighed.

"I'll get it," Jiro offered, seeing as he had left his sword inside.

Jiro leisurely strolled into the house. The Sun had left a glow on everything. The walls looked lit like fire. He saw his sword limp against a wall. Picking it up, he began towards the kitchen. He'd never noticed that the walls had been splattered with paintings.

"Jiro!" he heard Kluke call.

"Coming!" he hollered. In one of the pictures there was Kluke and Izzy on a blue scooter. In the back there was a mess of pink fists all on the floor. They were chomping on some of the fists.

There were more pictures but the sun shone too brightly for him to see. Making haste he grabbed the foodstuffs and ran out.

**--- Kiriki's Rune Shop---**

Kiriki sorted and did most of the work. Guess what I was stuck doing. Dusting. And not just dusting; oh nooooooo, I wasn't just _dusting. _I was dusting with the death bunny!

I had tried for the umpteenth time that minute to get out of it. Every time. Every single time, she said the same thing "_Don't be silly! Bunny wouldn't hurt a fly!"_ Tell that to the row of dead flies on the windowsill.

That bunny was pure evil. Not even Nene evil. It was a sadist! Yes, I know what I'm saying! No I'm not insane! That bunny is pure, unadulterated, pragmatic E.V.I.L.

I got tired of dusting. Seeing as it was already finished I decided to walk around. The walls were decorated with strange symbols. I understood some of them from school.

The first room I looked at was a bright pink. It had giant bubbles everywhere and was inhabited by birds. The birds were wearing jet black leather, sunglasses and had red ford mustangs on the bird baths. The biggest one glared at me.

"Hey yous!" it yelled. I looked around and pointed to myself, "Yeah yous! Close dat mout of youses! Da fuzz don't know nothin' 'bout diss! 'Stood?" I nodded quickly, "And close dat door! We ain't penguins!" I quickly closed the door in time to hear something about pansies.

"What were you doing in there?" I turned around to see Kiriki.

"Well I…,"

"Ey Riki Ruu! Come in an' unload!"

"Yeah, no," Kiriki stared at them for a second, "and where did you get those cars?"

"Ey Ruu, Ruu," a smaller bird sang laughing, "Dey ain't cars! Dey for' mustangs!" It was joined by an ovation of twitters.

I walked away slowly and continued looking through the house; trying to forget the high birds.

**---On the Road---**

"So what's the deal with Kiriki?" Jiro asked as he took a bite out of his apple.

"She's a rune reader. An 'alchemist' so to speak," Kluke replied informatively.

"Her bunny watches the gates to these parts of the woods," Izzy graciously explained further.

"And this explains how she'd find Shu."

Isabel snickered, "If Bunny hasn't chewed him alive by now," Jiro stopped for a second, the thought of Shu getting eaten seemed farfetched, but funny to dwell upon.

"So how much further till we get to her shop?"

"It's only a bit further. If we lose our way we'll just ask Sushi."

"Sushi…?"

"HOI!" A black sushi was behind him, "Sushi Hoi!"

"Oh, that sushi," Jiro said, tapping his now partially deaf ear, "I didn't think it'd really be a sushi."

"That's Kiriki for you. She made sushi."

"Doesn't that kinda creep you out?"

"Not really. The thing that creeps me out is the fact that her bunny has a shadow and has been killed 34. In fact, no. 300 times."

They strolled in silence for the rest of the trip. Minus Sushi's singing. (Oh the rueful singing).

**--- Kiriki's Rune Shop---**

"Why is there a melon on your head?" I asked a giant yellow body with a melon on its head.

"Because Shu-san, I am master of melons," it answered wisely, "Now sit and ask of me any questions."

"Why is the sky blue?"

"Because Shu-san, the sky is made of …"

"Of…?" I pestered.

"Blueberries."

"Blueberries?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Yes. Mystical blueberries. When it rains, the blueberries have become too juicy and are pouring out. When it is dark, the blueberries are holding their breath and changing colors."

"You are wise Melon-sensei," I said in awe of the off reasoning.

"Did you doubt me Shu-san?" It asked, tilting its head towards me.

"No Melon-sensei!" it flicked my head. "Melon-sensei! Why did you flick me?"

"Because Shu-san, you lied. Now go away from this sanctuary and find your friends."

**----END---**

**Shu:** Such a wise melon…

**Jiro:** A very weird melon…

**Kluke:** Ye old melon of many lies…

**Izzy:** May he rest in our stomachs

**All:** YOU ATE HIM!?

**Izzy:** No. (Burps up a piece of melon)

**Bunny:** That's cold man, Ice cold…

_Well I hope you guys liked it. I'm having too much fun just writing humor; so I may just change it to humor and cut out the romance. ___

_Thanks for reading! : - 3_

_-Souja Out!_


	5. Elsewhere

Chapter 5:_ Elsewhere_

_Disclaimer__: as always… I no own what I no own. I own what I own._

**--- Some many weeks later---- **_(Shu's P.O.V)_

I never thought I'd see the day. Have you ever felt that? That you would never be there when something happened, or that it wouldn't happen at all? That's how I felt.

We're standing on the 'skirts of where used to stand Exapi forest. I found out later that was the name of the lush green forest that had surrounded the rune shop. It was now ruins, charred remnants of a once happy era. The purple-feathered flying fish that swam in the crystal clear stream were gone. Baked and skinned in the belly of the beast.

"Come on Shu, let's go," Blue Dragon said comfortingly (What?!). I took one last look at the former haven and held out my arm. Bunny scampered up to it then proceeded to take its place on my shoulder. It purred and shivered sadly.

"Yeah," I looked towards the setting sun, "Let's go."

**--- Elsewhere, Same time---** (Jiro's P.O.V.)

It lasted less than a day, less than an hour even. No one had seen it coming. Not even Kluke or Izzy. Zola would've though.

One second I'm laughing with them. We just found Shu - I remember that- we were walking around. Shu challenged me to battle; we couldn't fulfill that because it was lunch. I remember the lunch, it was big and filling, like Bouquets cooking… Kiriki's bunny was prancing around with the other ones. It was like a scene out of a story. The flowers glowed with sunlight, the grass waving in the wind, the happy faces… Shu trying to steal my food; it all seemed like it wasn't going to end.

Blade in hand, I continued to cut. It was heavy, curved outwards towards the sun, reflecting the amber skies. They were blue before, weren't they? The ground… it was green? Or was it always charred and black? Had I always lived in an age where there was no peace? Muffei, Grand Kingdom, Here? Would there ever be a time with no wars?

I guess some things are too good to be true.

**--- Another Elsewhere---** (Izzy's P.O.V.)

I called her name, I told her to stop, and I told her it wasn't worth it. She wouldn't listen.

There's something wrong with me. Everything about me. I can't even keep a friend without them getting hurt. And the gem, the stupid gem we'd worked so hard to protect, to hide until necessary, it was gone! It vanished, I never thought that a gem could be a coward, if there ever was such a thing then this one was it.

And then; everyone runs. They always run. Why is that? Is it so they can come back stronger or is it simply out of cowardice? Does it even matter?

**---- Guess what? Elsewhere! ----** (Kluke's P.O.V.)

I always knew there was a reason we kept it. It had sat there, pulsing. Colours changing with the weather or maybe the weather changed with it. I could never tell, I just knew that Izzy never took her eyes off it. That's why she was so annoyed when Jiro came. One more thing to make sure didn't see it. But he had.

Everything was broken. Everything was destroyed. Nothing was left, just rubble. Then again, what do you expect from mindless beings? Do you expect them to feel? To show mercy? To plead with their victims.

Things can't get worse.

Or at least we thought.

**--- End---**

_And this is hopefully as sad as it gets for a while. No, I'm not depressed, I just need it to get sad before I can continue. ___

_There are two people who changed most in this chapter. Who do you think they are? _

_I think I got the other town wrong… oh well :3_

_And I know Jiro's sword doesn't look the way I described. He got another one (yay! Hew has two now!)._

_Seems the things I get wrong all have to do with Jero (lol. now I get his name wrong :0)_

_Yeah, I know, Lame. Now for thanks:_

Yamadori :I think it'll get a bit better for him (or maybe not). Yeah, I know. It is creepy, isn't it? :3

Bluelily1111: Well, it isn't supposed to get friendly with anyone, so that transcends into it being rather mean… or weird :3

_And thanks to those who read this _


	6. Bellows In the Night

Chapter 6: Bellows in the Night

_Disclaimer__: I don't own the original BD characters._

**---**

Carnage isn't a sport most people enjoy. Death isn't something most people want to see. Then again, we aren't dealing with people, now are we?

---

_Look left towards the right for which you will find the direction to travel, _Shu stared at the glowing page before breaking and scratching his arms and legs, "Are you sure I have to wear this?" he growled detestably .

Izzy sigh irritably before reaching into her knapsack and giving Shu a spray of some sorts. "Yes Shu," she replied as though she was having trouble restraining herself from insulting him, "We're going through a swamp. The water will itch more than the pants and sleeves put together."

"Yeah, okay…" he huffed taking the cream and stopping to stare at Isabel (!). "Uh hum," he coughed. Izzy took no notice, "Uh hum!" he repeated louder.

"Oh, you want me to turn around?" she asked as if this was a new thing for her.

"Um, yeah. Kinda awkward putting on lotion while you're staring at me like that."

Izzy threw her hands up in defeat and walked away from Shu. Minutes after, Shu came looking for her; he found her seated near a stream with DB (Demon Bunny) in her arms. Hiding in a nearby bush he listened to what they were saying.

"Yeah Bunny, I miss her too," he heard first, "I hope we can find those two and get some help." The bunny dug its head into her arms. Isabel smiled gently, "Yeah, I know we'll find them…" Izzy stopped in mid sentence, gasping at a frog that had just come by. It hopped towards a bush, rustling as it made its way through, "That must be one heavy frog," Izzy said the awe evident in her voice.

Meanwhile in the bushes Shu was fending off the jumbo sized frog that had just come into his bush. Bonking it on its head, he kicked it deeper into the forest. He turned around, only to see that Isabel and the DB had found their way away from Shu's present hiding place.

"Where did they-?" Shu felt a searing pain on his ear, _Oh please don't be, Oh please don't be…_ he pleaded in his head as he turned around to see a pulsing Isabel and a floating aura cast Bunny.

"Um… Hi?" Shu asked as though he'd just been looking around. Izzy looked at Bunny and Bunny smirked, showing its fangs.

And somewhere else Kluke and Jiro were sitting across from each other laughing joyously, "She did that?" Jiro asked gasping for breath.

"Yeah, Izzy hates it when people sneak up on her. _Especially _when she's talking to someone," Kluke laughed blissfully. They heard rustling in the bushes and saw some birds fly away. "I wonder why that happened…,"

"Maybe we'll never know..." There was a loud bellowing sound, "We should get going."

**---End---**

_Thanks for reading. ^.^ _


End file.
